A to Z
by Kuro49
Summary: From A to Z, 26 drabbles on D. Gray-Man. Z is up!
1. A is for Apology

**Apology**

She hurries along the hallway and carelessly she bumps into you. Her slender shoulder clashed with yours. She stepped back from the force and bowed, muttering a quiet apology.

She says it all the time; it was always at the tip of her tongue.

I am sorry.

She bumps into you in the hall, and then she apologizes with a bow of her head.

"I am sorry." She would reply in a hurried manner and bow to you.

You could only reply. "It's fine, Miranda." And give her a smile as you watch her walk off. Her slender frame, a silhouette as the sun starts to set, her shadow stretched across the wall.

Don't you sometimes wonder whether she actually realizes that she was saying sorry?

I don't exactly think she gets it either.

I think her apology isn't as sorry as she makes it seem.

Her sorry is just a self defense, protecting her from the hurt she will experience if she doesn't say it. It was only in her nature to say "I am sorry."

Her sorry has no real value.

And I am sorry because of this.

XXX Kuro

Oh ya... I don't own anything(this goes to all chapters from now on)! Hmm… Miranda? She is the first one. They aren't all as negative as this one. XD Review?


	2. B is for Because

**Because**

He opened the book that lay on his lap and traced a finger underneath the line that he was reading.

Because was an excuse.

"I have no heart because I am a Bookman." He closed the book in his hands and looked up with a wide grin.

"Rabi, why are you a Bookman?" You can ask him, why would anyone want to have no heart?

"Because I want to." And then he would tell you as he put his favorite book back into the shelves.

He never wanted a heart in the first place; he never had someone or something he wanted to feel for. And so he chose the path of a Bookman just as easily as he tossed all his feelings out the window. He always wanted to, he never really minded.

He never wanted to have a heart in the first place. And so he uses「Bookman」as a reason.

You can love and you can have a heart. No matter what you are.

He just didn't want to, because「because」was his excuse of living.

XXX Kuro

Rabi! This is a new view on him, he wants to be a Bookman and so he is willing to do anything to achieve his goal. Review?


	3. C is for Chosen

**Chosen**

He points to me and I stand up.

"Another one to die." Someone whispers in the crowd. Komui smiles sadly at me and shakes my hand. I merely give him a bow and tell him to take care. He nods and bids me farewell.

I turn, and I think I hear a light good luck.

I will need it, that's for sure.

"Another Finder, another one sent to die." Someone says as they see me walk down the steps to the water tunnel beneath the Order. I merely give them a laugh and say. "What are you talking about? I won't die!"

They laugh upon hearing this and pat my back, bidding good bye.

But we all knew that it was a lie.

We were only joking around to make it all seem better. I see the boat, it was ready. Two others were with me this time. I step onto the boat, it wobbles underneath me.

We didn't know where God was planning to sent us, but we gave him all our faith because that's all we have for now.

XXX Kuro

-Wipes tears- I think I made this one a little too sad. I can't help but lean towards the angst side! Its also shorter than I thought... Next one won't be too angst though, I promise, it features our favorite Japanese. –winks- Review?


	4. D is for Defense

**Defense**

He raised his katana and blocked the incoming blow.

His step skidded back and his back hit the wall. He stared at the Akuma in front of him and smirked.

"Stupid creature." He muttered as he easily slashed the Akuma in half, its toxic blood splattered across his jacket but none of it touched his ivory skin.

"Kanda! Are you alright?" She came over to him with inhuman speed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He coldly replied as he turned to walk off the battle field that only laid remnants of the Earl's followers.

"You are bleeding." She pointed out, used to his behavior.

"It's not the first time." He raised a hand and pressed his fingers across his wound, attempting to suppress the blood that continued to flow. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a long strip of bandage and handed it to him. "Don't do that."

He held the piece of bandage in his hand and watched as the young girl walked off, seeing if the others got hurt. He looked down at the piece of white cloth, he let go and it fluttered in the wind before falling on to the ground.

It was once white, but now as its tip touched the pool of blood that lay on the floor, it slowly stained it red. A bright crimson red.

He shivered as a draft of wind blew by; he pulled his jacket closer to his body. This was just a defense to protect himself from harm that was far greater than the physical ones.

XXX Kuro

Since all the previous ones are so angst/ dark, next chapter will be a change! It will be fun; well at least I hope so. Thanks for all your support, its greatly appreciated. Review?


	5. E is for Excuse

**Excuse**

"I think I hear Jerry calling me." He snapped his head up from the table. Standing up he rubbed at his eyes before walking out of the science department.

"Komui!" Riba stood up from his desk area and called after his boss. He didn't notice the tall stack of papers he was planning to file away later was still next to him. As suspected he tripped and fell flat to the ground, papers flying everywhere. He groaned at the amount of work he will have to do again.

He hummed lightly to himself as he made his way through the maze-like hallways to arrive at the kitchen. He pushed open the back door and peeked in, like a child his face brightened up at the sight of the cook.

He waltzed over to the other and took a bite out of the sandwich that Jerry had in his hand before commenting. "Good stuff." His jaw still chewing the bite of food.

"Hello to you too Komui." He rolled his eyes before handing over the rest of the sandwich. The other happily finished the snack, walking over to the coffee brewer; he poured himself a cup of the dark liquid.

Lifting it to his lips, he gulped half of it down. He could feel as the bitter, hot drink ran down his throat.

"No sugar or milk?" The other raised an eyebrow at the other as he leaned on the counter, his head resting on a palm.

He just shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"Its better this way." He took another sip.

XXX Kuro

It wasn't exactly humor or anything, but it helped lighten the angst mood from before? A little drabble on Jerry and Komui's friendship. Review?


	6. F is for Fall

**Fall**

In slow motion his eye followed as his paintbrush fell from his hand. He bent down and picked it up; he frowned upon seeing the specks of paint that flickered on to the floor.

"What is that?" His student point at his canvas.

"Guess." A smile crawled on to his lips as he replied in a calm voice.

"That is stupid." His young student retorted and turned away. He merely just laughed at the comment. Children these days were no fun at all.

He held the paint brush with a tighter grip as he dabbed at the red paint before mixing it with the yellow, a deep orange formed. He grimaced lightly at the color; it obviously wasn't the shade that he wanted.

"Pass me the pink, Daisya." He asked his student.

"I am using it." The young child continued to dab the pink paint everywhere on his canvas.

"Daisya." His voice a little more commanding this time.

The child frowned and threw the tube of paint at the older man. The general caught it with no problem. "We better work on that temper of yours." He lightly commented with an amused grin.

"We better work on that ugly painting of yours." Daisya retorted. The general either ignored him or didn't hear him at all.

He unscrewed the tube of pink paint and squeezed it on to his paint palette. He twirled his paint brush around, the color slowly blended with one another. The deep orange lightened to a light orange, though still a bit pink.

"Hey old man." This student walked over with a can of paint.

"Don't do it." He warned him with a gaze from beneath his glasses.

"Just watch me." His lips curled into a smirk as he tipped the can of black paint all over his canvas, almost finished with the pretty scenery outside. The canvas now stained a coal black.

XXX Kuro

Tiedoll!! Fun? I thought it was cute how he and Daisya interact XD So next chapter will finally feature our main, Allen! (Although his name won't even be mentioned ;D) Review?


	7. G is for God

**God**

We worked for him, we live for him. He was our God.

And we were just another one of his slaves.

We risk our lives for his children, for his minions, all because we were chosen.

We were chosen to die because of him. Our lives were in his hands and it didn't mean anything, at least not to him. If it did we wouldn't be in the battle fields, our blood pouring from cuts that littered our bodies.

"Are you alright?" His snow white hair fell on to my face. I looked up and saw his silvery gray orbs looking back at me.

I opened my mouth, but no words would come out. I could only see his pale form in front of me and a dull throb coming from somewhere in my legs and my chest.

I think he understood that I didn't have the energy to talk or do anything at all. My eyelids were getting tired. I let a light breath of air escape between my lips before finally closing my eyes.

I think he called out something to me, but I wasn't sure. It didn't matter; it felt nicer here, where ever here was. Everything was dark, but that didn't mean I couldn't see anything. I felt something wet splashed on to my face before I completely lost myself to the darkness.

"Let it go, he is dead already." A cold voice interrupted his silent funeral.

"I am not crying." His voice was defensive as he looked up to see the other exorcist.

"I never said you were." The other pointed out.

XXX Kuro

This one finally features our main character, although his name is not even mentioned… And awesome guess Lonely Kitty! You got it right ;D Review?


	8. H is for Help

**Help**

He didn't know her.

But she was perfect, beautiful; his heart would speed up every time he saw her.

Her ruby red lips were parted, in slow motion he saw her fall.

_Help me…_ To him, that line seemed to be only directed at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he rushed over and held out a hand to her. She placed her hand into his palm, and he easily lifted her up. She muttered a quiet thank you, a light blush colored her cheeks.

"It's alright. I am just glad that you didn't get hurt." He looked at her with a smile on his pale face.

"I am Eliade, it's very nice to meet you." Her blonde strands framed her delicate face.

"I am Aleister Krory, it is a pleasure to meet you too."

He didn't know how wrong it was for him to help her.

He was just too blinded by the bewitched beauty that stood before him, blood pumping in her veins.

He didn't realize that _'Help me…'_ was only a trap to capture his heart.

And so he fell straight into it.

"You are so cute like that." She gave a small laugh before walking off, leaving him in the vast castle.

Krory watched her walk off, and just as she was descending the stairs she turned around and winked at him. Sending blood to rush to his face again.

He was living his life, everything was perfect but he wasn't aware at all of the dangers that lurked outside and in his very own home. Not even as he made his way down the stairs after his beloved Eliade.

As most would call it, this was the calm before the storm.

XXX Kuro

I didn't think this one was done as well as the others, but let's see how you enjoyed it. Just a little glimpse of Krory's life before he became an exorcist. Review?


	9. I is for It

**It**

How to make an Akuma: (taken from the notebook of the Millennium Earl.)

Every human being has a dark side. (From the records of the Hidden History.)

The number one ingredient, despair, comes from that dark side, which would then cause the Creator to come and give birth to the Akuma.

Ingredients: Machine, soul, and despair.

Instructions:

1. Bring along a personally made special body (BODY A). By inserting a soul into it, it will revive into the person that they want. (Later known as your Akuma.)

2. In order to get the soul, you must borrow the "voice" of the person which shares a special bond with the soul. They must call out to the soul in heaven in order to bring them back.

3. When the soul comes back, it will become trap into BODY A. It's not possible for it to escape unless it's killed.

4. By now, the soul in BODY A will be struggling in pain and agony. Now it's the time to give out an order for BODY A to kill off the person that brought its soul back. Their body will become BODY B.

5. Last step! Now it would be time to insert BODY A into BODY B. Through the mouth, BODY A would slowly slither into its new skin also known as the previous BODY B.

Now you have your very own Akuma!

Congratulations and enjoy your special specimen! (Refunds are not available.)

XXX Kuro

This is seriously one of my personal favorites!! It was just so much fun to write, btw, I guess this is a personal b-day gift to myself, I am 15! So hope you liked it as much as me, review?


	10. J is for Justice

**Justice**

He surveyed the battle grounds, the decaying corpses of the Akumas laid lifeless on the grounds. He stood there, the wind blowing as he gave them a silent funeral.

"Come on Allen, it is time to go." Miranda stood by him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at the scene again; he didn't want to leave them there. They may be dead, but the only reminder that they ever lived was right here.

Miranda followed the teen's gaze to the battlefield and couldn't help but frown lightly. What could be there to make the child linger? There was nothing but despair and further depression.

"Miranda, what is justice?" They were on the train, sitting across from one another when Allen suddenly asked that.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what kind of answer would satisfy the child.

"That's fine, Miranda." He gave her a small smile before leaning back into his seat and closing his tired eyes, he couldn't help himself from saying it. "But it's just so hard to see them writher in pain even in their last moments."

His voice wavered a bit, his eyes were still close. He didn't dare opening them because if he did, he knew tears would start to fall.

"Justice was never meant to be easy." Miranda replied.

"But remember, you did bring the little bit of justice that opened a new path to my life, Allen." Miranda bowed her head and closed her dark eyes just as Allen opened his.

"You will never know how much it meant."

Tears rolled down his face.

XXX Kuro

Allen is such a fragile child, I just wanted to show a little insight into the child of Allen's character, remember he is still only 15. And Miranda makes another appearance! Review?


	11. K is for Knowledge

**Knowledge**

She flipped through the heavy book with a bored look on her face.

She was a Noah, why the hell did she need to go to school?!

She rolled her eyes as she saw the blank sheet of line paper cast on the large oak table.

"Tyki, come!" She called out to the Portuguese that passed by the doorway. He paused and peeked in, looking at the little girl sitting at the table with papers and books spread out in front of her.

"…What are you doing?" Tyki paused then asked her while pulling out a chair in the process.

"What do you think?" She gave a pout. "Homework of course."

"I never went to school so… good luck!" He got up to leave only to be stopped by a tight grip on the cuff of his shirt which held him back.

Rhode looked up at him, a smirk in place. "You are not going anywhere, you have to help me."

"Rhode, I never went to school." Tyki sat back down, knowing it is useless to go against the older Noah's wishes.

"No matter." She grinned at him as she handed him a book, "read this short story," she pointed to the marked page. "It's not too long."

He opened up a page but before reading he placed it on to the table and reached into the pocket of his coat. He took out a cigarette, putting it in between his lips he searched for a lighter on him.

"No smoking." She reached over and plucked it from his lips. "More reading."

She pointed a finger to the book. Tyki frowned then slowly taking out his hand from his pocket he picked up the book and started to read. Less than one minute into the book, he looked up and asked Rhode a question.

"What do this word, this word, and this word mean?" His gloved finger buried deep in the book, Rhode looked at him before rethinking whether this was actually a good idea or not.

XXX Kuro

We all hate homework, but unfortunately we don't have a hot brother to help us (no matter how useless they are. –sigh-) Being a Noah doesn't require the need to know how to read, you just need to look good. (No wonder Tyki passed the test ;D) Just a little look into the fun side of the Noah's family. Review?


	12. L is for Luck

**Luck**

He rolled the three dice.

Three sixes.

He gave a small snort as he pocketed the three dice into his black and white exorcist jacket. He didn't believe in things like this.

"Daisya." His team mate called to him.

"Coming." He shortly replied as he picked up his Charity Bell and followed them off the train.

They split up in the night. Three of them in three different parts of the city, now the gathering place of Akumas. It was their nest, but they didn't suspect that a Noah could be here.

His golem wasn't doing very well these days; it seemed that he threw it against the wall a few too many times. He laughed to himself lightly as he prepared to fight the Akumas that was now surrounding him. He activated his innocence and easily finished them all off with a kick of his Charity Bell.

Kanda already said that they were going to meet up at day break. He just didn't know that it would never come, at least not for him.

He hung upside down, body spread like a cross from a lamp post. The dim yellow flickered as the light mist of the town surrounded the exorcist's lifeless form. You just can't help but feel a bit of sorrow pull at your heart.

It seems that he didn't have the luck he needed today.

XXX Kuro

When I reread the chapter to find the details on his death, I cried. Yes, I actually cried, and I never really even liked him much… I feel like such a sucker. So anyways, enough with my babbling, review?


	13. M is for Man

**Man**

_The danger they have hidden behind warm smiles and gentle touches._

_The horror they covered with masks of blank and confused faces._

_They are the specie that dominates the world._

"Aren't those what they call the black priests?!" Hushed whispers always danced around them as they walked through each town, their faces would always be hooded by their uniforms. And their silver crosses would gleam in the sun.

"What are they doing here?!" Another one whispered with disgust.

_We are here to save you._

I wanted to say that, but I know I can't.

They won't understand. They never do. No matter how much explaining we put into it, they would never understand because in the end they never wanted to understand. As long as it cause no dangers to their lives then it was fine by them.

Man was the only thing that would give into temptation and live in the name of selflessness at the same time.

They were more sadistic than the Noahs, _they don't even speak of family when money is involved._

They hold more justice than the exorcists, _they lived to love and protect what they lived for._

They speak of utopia but kill for jealousy.

_I never want to meet such 'thing.'_

Who would ever understand them?

Sometimes we don't even understand ourselves.

Because men were beasts.

_Just draped in human skin._

XXX Kuro

Something that describes human nature, I know it didn't really have much to do with the Black Order but its just fun to write something like this. Review?


	14. N is for Need

**Need**

Without you we are all just common people without a cause, wandering the streets, lost in our thoughts.

You are what make us soldiers; you are the one that complete our thirsts to kill.

You protect and harm at the same time.

A claw shaped weapon replaced my scaly red hand, I was hated for it as a child but I know that I will be able to save those hated people with this hand.

I traced a finger on the black disk on my wrist; I could silently feel the ticking of the grandfather clock sound through my body.

I griped the blade in my hand tightly; my knuckles turned white with force as Mugen glowed a shade of radiant blue.

Looking down I could see the pair of black boots that graced my legs and closing my eyes I could feel it as now it was just another part of me.

The hammer in my hand grew, it was larger than anything I ever held, but yet its weight was nothing in my hand.

I opened my mouth and stared into the mirror, I ran a tongue over the sharp pointed teethes, feeling the sharp edges of each one.

Without our innocence we are just prey to the Earl. And with our innocence we were the puppets on his stage. But with our innocence we will all try to cut through those strings and break through, hopefully saving the world in the process too.

XXX Kuro

A little tribute to the pure innocence that protects each of our beloved characters! Thank you all so much for your support, this is the first time I ever gotten over than 100 reviews! (Works even harder) I feel so loved!


	15. O is for Over

**Over**

They all looked forward to the day when the final battle between the Earl and the exorcists was over.

But then what would happen afterwards?

They all know they can't go back to living their lives, because everything would be different and this society won't need them anymore.

What were they to do?

What a troublesome question. He shook his head in annoyance as he continued to wave his blade around, dismissing the thoughts. But he knew that it would come back, times and times again.

He pondered at the question as he sat at his desk, skimming over a book he read so many times before. Although his grin never wavered but he could feel that his heart did.

She nervously muttered the question in her dark room. The curtains were shut and her dark rimmed eyes were blocked by black strands of curl. She sometimes wished that time could really stop but never rewind.

Would everyone even live to see the day? He then quickly waved that possibility away. His hand drifted to the curse on his eye. A world with no evil? Impossible, he gave a dry laugh.

She gnawed at her lips as she thought about it. If everything were to finish off, what could she do? She drew a blank thought; imagination was never her best skill. She ran a hand through her now short hair.

What would happen when it was all over? They all realized that it was useless to think about the future because the present already had too many possibilities.

XXX Kuro

This one was similar with the last one XD I just wanted to share everyone's inner thoughts and how they would each cope with what the future may bring. So please review if liked?


	16. P is for Poker

**Poker**

It wasn't that he liked to play this game of cards at all.

No, in fact, he didn't like this game one bit.

But it was the only game that he knows he could cheat too well at.

"Royal flush." He laid down his cards, a genuine smile spread across his features, he just couldn't help it but he was probably just lucky today.

Or any day when poker was needed.

If you ask Allen, have you ever played poker the normal way?

This would be his answer:

He would give you a funny look as he asks. "What is the normal way?"

He never played a game of cards truthfully in his life. Not with Cross on his back, he wouldn't dare. He was taught to cheat; this was just his style of playing.

Because he didn't play to have fun, he played to win, _again and again._

XXX Kuro

Sorry for such a long wait and such a short chapter… Please don't blame I wasn't able to get my hands on a comp for the last few days! I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for all, review?


	17. Q is for Quarrel

**Quarrel**

When you say quality over quantity, I will say quantity is over quality.

I will give my reasons although it may not even make sense and then you will pout and shout back at me with that unstable glint that we both share in our eyes.

Whatever you say I will talk back with the opposite, a twin spat you could say.

He twirled a long strand of blonde in between his finger.

"I see a split end." Debitto snickered from the side as he played with the gun in his hands.

"Nyaaa, where?!" His eyes widen as he panicked, gripping his hair painfully tight.

"I was joking." Jasdero's eyes narrowed in annoyance before he aimed his gun at his twin's chest.

But sometimes we agree on some things too because we are a family and we are the closest of them all. Without you there will be no me and without me there really can't be you, that is our bond.

"I will fucking kill you." Jasdero stuck his tongue out and rested the muzzle by the pulse of the other's neck.

Debitto then pressed his gun right up on the other's forehead marred with black crosses as he retorted. "It's nice to hear that we both share the same thought."

"Don't be so surprised we are twins after all." His lips curled into a smirk just as their guns cocked simultaneously.

"Jasdebi." They clicked their tongues at the sound of their own name.

XXX Kuro

More of our lovely Noahs coming at you! This time is sexy Jasdebi! I always love these twins, so I have to give them one chapter at least ;D Review?

Btw I have been having problems with the email alerts that ff.n sends you, I haven't been getting any! Can someone please tell me what to do? Or how to report this problem? Thanks!


	18. R is for Remember

**Remember**

The older you are the more you forget.

But to Bookman it was, the older you are the more you remember.

Because his job was to remember and never to forget.

All the details, all the facts and the truth, it fills his mind. Days and nights he records, for who you may ask.

For the future, for the clan of Bookmen, for the children of this world. He didn't care, it didn't matter to him, all he needed to do was observe and record.

Time wasn't a problem to him, if it was all over to the others than it would be his time to come and pick up all the pieces, putting them side by side once more he would construct history.

The ink dripped on to the blank sheet of paper. He looked down at it and shook his head at the mistake he made; taking the sheet in his hand he simply crumbled it and placed it to the side.

A fresh clean sheet, a start of something new.

He wished that he was able to start over his life again. If it was so easy to start, he may not have ever chosen the path of the Bookmen.

But it didn't matter, because remembering his own past was a drag now.

He needed to remember history.

And so he starts to write again.

XXX Kuro

Bookman! How can I ever forget this Panda (gets kicked?) XD Well I think he has his own sad past, and he does deserve his very own record of it. I wish I had a grandpa that looked like him -snickers- Review?


	19. S is for Stronger

**Stronger**

I want to become stronger so I can protect everyone that I loved.

What an ideal dream.

It's not going to happen.

Rinali's heart was big; everyone held a very special place in her heart.

"Be careful." That's what she would say when you leave the Black Order to go to your next mission.

You are going to thank her with a smile as you step on to the wavering boat.

"Welcome home." That's what she would say when you return, blood still trickling down your chin.

"I am home." That's exactly what you will say as you wipe the blood off of your chin, a smile on your face.

But when it was Rinali's turn to leave, who was there to say 'be careful'?

"Be careful Rinali, brother will be here waiting for your return."

That is exactly what he will say as she turned to leave his office.

"Welcome home, Rinali, I missed you."

And that is what he would say as he wraps his arms around her smaller frame.

"I missed you too brother…" She murmurs in his chest and vows to become stronger, knowing she will have to become stronger when the time comes.

XXX Kuro

Some Rinali here. I miss her long hairrr… (wails for pretty long hair b/c she decided to cut too much off) Anyways review?


	20. T is for Talk

**Talk**

_Come on, don't ignore me. We both know that you can hear me. Let me in already, its so boring here, there's nothing to do._

The image in her head pouted lightly and played with her fingers.

_Come on, let me out. _

The voice echoed in her mind.

_Just let me out and I can stop this pointless suffering that is only hurting you._

She gave a shrill laughter, it was laced with torment and horror, the crazy has slowly seeped out.

_Don't ignore me, let me into your heart and soul_

The mirror laughter rang out in her mind as if it was a hollow cave, it echoed on and on.

"Be quiet…" She seethed silently through clenched teeth, she clutched the sheets on her bed tightly, her knuckles were white from the force.

_Be strong, be strong, you know you will break one day._

A sly smirk emerged in the depth of her mind.

She snapped her eyes opened, her orbs were a glint of gold. Sweat dripped from her pale skin, from the light of the moon her skin was a shade of gray. Black crosses now marred across her forehead. She sat up in bed; a malicious smile graced her childish face.

"What a bad girl to have given in to the devil!" She gnawed on her black finger nails.

And then she giggled.

XXX Kuro

How Rhode came to be? XD She is such a pretty girl, have you seen her in 158th night? She was such a loli!! Ahem… excuse me, review? :D


	21. U is for Understand

**Understand**

They all worked along side of one another. Their fingers danced across the keyboards, solving equations that would have never made any sense to anyone but them. The papers that they used, it was most likely to have come from an entire forest.

"Here, have a coffee." Rinali handed a warm cup of coffee to Johnny Gill. The steam from the hot drink fogged up his glasses, the two of them laughed lightly. Their laughter rang out in the science department.

A few turned their heads to the sound of their laughter. A gentle smile remained on her face as she passed out the coffee she brewed.

"Here Riba, your soda." Rinali placed a can of sugary energizer drink on his desk. He looked up from his papers and immediately brightens up.

"Thanks, I never understand how Komui can drink such bitter coffee." He rolled his eyes before taking a big gulp from the drink. His eyes lighten up as the sugar rushes through him.

"Did you guys pull another all-nighter?" Rinali frowned as she swept her eyes around taking in all the tired faces of the workers. Half of them had their face glued to their sheets of papers already.

"Yeah…" Riba responded sheepishly.

"This is the 5th consecutive time already!" She exclaimed quite annoyed.

"It's alright," Riba waved a hand in the air gesturing to the other workers. "We are all used to it."

"But still…" She frowned although it slowly turned into a childish pout. "I would never understand why you all do this voluntarily…"

"We are the lucky ones that aren't chosen by God," Riba gave her a sad smile. "And we all vowed to help those unfortunate ones that are."

"It's alright if you don't understand, we don't get it sometimes either."

XXX Kuro

OMG, it reached till 200?! I just can't believe it... (gaping) Thank you all... (wipes tears of joy) We are up to U now. ;D Just a simple little tribute for the science department, no matter how silly they all seem I think they all hold a rather sad past behind them.


	22. V is for Victim

**Victim**

The Noahs were the hunters.

The exorcists were the hunted.

At least that's what it seems.

But did anyone ever think that the Noahs could be the victim in it all?

The answer is definitely no.

Because they were the bad guys.

Its said so on the Earl's script, check if you don't believe me.

"Why am I crying?" Tyki closed his book and looked across the room; a single tear fell from his golden orbs.

"I am too." Rhode blinked her eyes as crystal clear drops fell from them.

A muffled scream could be heard from behind a door, a pause and then the door was roughly kicked open and in entered the twins. Rhode snickered as she saw their two tear stained cheeks. "You two are crying too."

"Shut the hell up." Jasdero pointed a gun at the oldest Noah. She merely just laughed as she pushed the point of the gun back at him.

The door then slightly opens and Lulubell slips into the room with a handkerchief to her eyes. Her eyes didn't hold a speck of despair or sadness but the tears continued to pour.

"Why are we all crying?" Debitto asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

Rhode closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips despite the streaming tears. "Because we are still human, don't you remember?"

XX Kuro

Noah family again! Oh don't you just love them? This was kind of related to the scene when Skin Boric died, and where they were all seen crying. How many did I actually do on the Noahs so far? XD Review?


	23. W is for Wine

**Wine**

He brought it to his lips and took a sip from the glass. Regarding it with one eye, he held the glass up to the chandelier that made the deep red liquid glisten in the light.

It had a sweet aroma, a bit fruity in fact. But it was too sweet for his taste, he didn't particularly like it.

He placed it back down on to the table in front of him.

"Mister, don't you like this wine?" A woman's voice perked up from beside him. She looked up at him through half lidded green eyes, surrounded by heavy black eyeliner.

"No, not really." He carelessly replied. Her ruby red lips pouted as she batted her lashes at him. And then the night drawn on.

She leaned upwards and laid her lips on his. As she pulled back she said. "I really like you…"

Her breath smelt of the wine that he placed on the table. Looking back at the glass, it was empty. "I like you too, Maria." The man told the young woman, whom was now on his lap.

"I am glad." She heatedly replied as she leaned forward and place kisses over and over his lips. He merely looked at her, thoroughly amused. Her hands slide down his chest, his hands held on to her, preventing anymore movements. "Not yet." He murmured against her lips.

She giggled as the man flipped her around; she now lay on her back in the sofa they were just sitting on. He kneeled in between her legs and looked down at her. "Cross, you are so sexy."

She licked her ruby red lips playfully.

XX Kuro

He-he, sexy Cross and "Maria," this was really fun. I knew I wanted to put some Cross in here, I just didn't know where until W came up and so here that was! XD Review?


	24. X is for X Ray

**X-Ray**

The chubby man's chair creaked underneath his weight. He tapped the arm rest with his gloved hands and sung a tune under his breath.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Lero." The umbrella came up beside the Earl and commented.

"I am always in a good mood." He smiled as sweetly as he can. The umbrella started to creep away only to have the Earl's hand come to rest on it and dragged it closer to him.

"Lero, what do you think of me?" The Earl looked at him behind glazed shades and suddenly asked.

"What does Lero think of the Earl?" The pumpkin visibly shook nervously.

The Earl nodded as he pat the pumpkin umbrella as if it was a pet.

"Lero, would you hurt me if I said something that may not please you?" The umbrella twitched slightly in the Millennium's hands.

"To what extent?" The Earl's voice quirked.

"I don't know, Lero." The pumpkin's mouth quivered if you looked close enough.

"Just go ahead, you know my temper well enough." The Earl shrugs his shoulders lightly and urged the other to continue.

"You don't have a soul, Lero." He replied, straight to the point.

"How do you know?" He put a hand to his mouth as if he was gasping.

"I have been with you for far longer than anyone else, Lero."

XXX Kuro

I know this one was totally forced… XP Sorry!! But I seriously didn't know how to connect X-Ray to anything; they really should make up more X words. I tried my best? Please don't hate… "What does Lero think of the Earl?" At least that line rhymed!! XD Review and tell me how poorly I made this one work?


	25. Y is for Youth

**Youth**

Turning around it slowly slips through our fingers and we watch with dry eyes. Its now beyond our hold, it's too far back to capture it once more. And so we just fight our ways through the battles one by one hopefully making it out alive.

I think we have all given up by now. We only watch as it leaves us, it trails behind us as we are forced to go on.

And then we let it drain from our faces.

Time is ticking and we must go on, we can no longer dwell in the same place.

Looking back, the starting point was too far to make out. And looking forward, the finish line was no where to be seen. We are stuck in the middle but what was left?

_Us._

A haunting voice recalls.

We are all the left behinds, the remnants of the battles. You are all I have and I am all you have.

We are the proof that we fought to live.

And now we swear to live till the very end.

XXX Kuro

So soon till the end eh? Only one more and this series is over. Well this piece was really abstract, hope it wasn't too difficult to understand. "It" was their youth by the way XP Anyway review? XD


	26. Z is for Zero

**Zero**

10

We all continued to walk, weapons in hands. Their blood splattered against our black and white clothes creating the most beautiful of contrast. Our eyes didn't falter, not even when the wailing of the dead became deafeningly loud.

9

And when one of us falls we continued to walk, our soul a little heavier now because we must carry this burden on and on until the time drops to zero.

8

Her strides were confident and her heels clicked on the ground. Her eyes held nothing but despair, so far from victory but we still had a chance. She took a deep breath of the blood filled air and continued to move on. She has to protect what was left, everything that she lived for; it wasn't her time to stop just yet.

7

He took a step and surveyed the ground, watching intensively as he picked up all the gruesome details that no one else would have wanted to. The remnants of the battle were taken in one snapshot at a time. As an exorcist he can't afford to lose the little time he has left. But as a Bookman apprentice he had all the time in the world.

6

With each skillful flicker of his wrist he went on, through the heavy stench of blood he makes his mark. Those black prayer beads wrapped around his wrist held together by a string. Once the thin string snaps they would all clatter to the ground like the flower petals in the hourglass as time slowly draws to an end.

5

She stopped time for them; she wanted to protect them all with what was left of her. They didn't deserve this life, none of them did. She must hold on, her hands trembled lightly, endure the pain and maybe victory could finally be theirs because that's all she could do for now.

4

He dug his teeth into their flesh and ripped out their veins with inhuman strength. Their blood made him tingle with excitement back then, now they just tasted of nothing but the bittersweet poison that they truly were. He closed his eyes as he felt their blood dribble down his throat.

3

He sunk his claw into its head and with a painful scream its soul was finally released. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks; no matter how many he kills he will still feel the pain like it was the very first time. He slowly felt the curse winding down as the last of them dropped to the ground.

2

The countdown was finally over.

1

And then their story came to an end.

0

Rest exorcists, it is your time now.

XXX Kuro

Let's just say I am better with numbers than letters XP This piece is the longest of them all XD Sadly this is the end, (sad face) but seriously thank you all for your support! (bows) I felt so loved with all your lovely reviews and compliments. I don't know how to express my gratitude to everyone so you will all have to accept my humble Thank You. Hope to see you all another time :D (glomp all readers and reviewers) :D


End file.
